1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic bubble Jomain devices, in general, and to circuits for permitting information in separate paths to crossover without difficulties, in particular.
2. Prior Art
The magnetic bubble domain has come of age and is used in many areas. Many magnetic bubble domain devices are now known in the art. In fact, magnetic bubble domain devices are expected to supplant many existing devices either semiconductor or magnetic.
In order to better utilize the magnetic bubble domain device and its related circuitry, many evaluations and design developments have been undertaken. Many systems and related apparatus have been built. However, to date, it has been relatively difficult to cause an information stream in one path to cross an information stream in another path without causing some disturbance in the information streams. In point of fact, crossover of information streams and propagation paths and has not been utilized. This situation exists largely because a satisfactory crossover element has not been considered feasible. However, many components which can be used in fabricating a crossover system or junction are well known. For example, there are many transfer switches available, merge junctions are known, and propagation path elements are provided. However, the appropriate combination thereof has not been proposed in order to make an efficient, functioning component.